Sasuhina Oneshots
by Nagareboshi-sh
Summary: 31 Sasuhina oneshots to celebrate the Sasuhina month last August, let us cherish the Yin and Yang Couple and spread love for them.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuhina Prompts🌸

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, no money nor any kind of profit is made.

An: English is not my first language, if you found any error regarding the grammars or misspelling, please forgive me.

Home❤️

I finally i found a place where i truly belong, right here with you.

"Suke-kun! Stop glaring at your son" Hinata sigh tiredly, looking at her husband glaring daggers at their 10 year old son who purposely trying to make his Otou-sama jealous by hugging Hinata.

Sasuke knowing how annoying his son is, he tried to pull him away from Hinata but failed.

"Today mom is going to spend time with me, so you Otou-san have to leave us both alone.. do a mission or something" His Son Haji smirk at him, the infamous smirk Haji inherited from his ex-missing nin father.

"Look at how your son has become Hinata, so full of himself.." rotating his eyes annoyed by the sight before him, Hinata being hugged by Haji like his life depends on it.

While Hinata smack his Husband arm lightly and pout, "Hush your mouth dear! He's also your son"

"Well that is what i'm afraid of.. if he's like me you know how posessive i'am.. especially if its concerning you"

She just chuckle lightly and rub Haji's hair, "Stop teasing your Father love, give him a break okayy? Please for mommy?"

"Hahhh.. Alright-alright, you win this time old man" He run away quickly after he said that to escape his Father's wrath.

Sasuke took a seat beside Hinata and rub her visible baby bump, "Are you feeling well Love?"

"I'm fine Dear, nothing too serious.. just a little cramp around the stomach area that is all"

Sasuke Sigh and hug her gently, " I have told you before, don't do anything that can cause harm to you and our babies" he burried his face on his wife's neck and kiss it softly.

"How is cooking and cleaning a harmful thing to do?" Hinata stare at him waiting for an answer.

"Since you faint this afternoon making me and Haji worried, don't you understand? I almost got a heart attack when Naruto Inform me about your condition.. please, you can ask the maid to do all the housework"

Hinata turn her body around hugging her arms closer to her body, "But i want to" she started to whimper forcing herself not to cry, eversince her pregnancy 5 months ago, she tends to get all sensitive and cries a lot.

"I'm sorry love, hey come on look at me" Sasuke turn Hinata around gently, hugging her close, kissing every inch of her face.

"I'm mad because i love you,.. i truly love you, our son Haji even if he's annoying sometimes and i also love the twins you're carrying inside this little belly of yours.. well i wouldn't call this belly little anymore considering the fact that you are almost 6 months pregnant"

"Are you calling me fat?!" Hinata push him away gently, tears started to form in her eyes.

"No love, but if you are.. i still love you no matter what" he smile at her and capture her lips in a kiss.

"I'm glad i'm home now, and you are one of the reason why"

"Yes and be grateful Mr. Uchiha,because this wife of yours will never let you go again"


	2. Forbidden love part 1

Forbidden love

Their first encounter happen years ago when the Hyuga companies held a meeting amongs other big companies like The Uchiha, The Nara and the Uzumaki to discuss about the falling economy that happen in Konoha.

All the companies heir are introduce by their respective clan and amongs them are Hinata, the first born of the Hyuga and Sasuke the youngest of the Uchiha.

Hinata shy and calm demenour causing people to like her, because of how polite she was to others.

"H-hi my name is Hinata" she said to the companies heir, amongts the heirs she was the youngest and by far the sweetest since all of them are boys except for her.

"Hi Hinata! I'm Naruto!" The boy named Naruto shouted so loud making them all cringe.

"Shut up Dobe! You don't have to shout you idiot!" Sasuke spat at his loud and obnoxious blond haired friend.

"I'm no idiot! You are!"

Hinata chuckle softly closing her mouth with her small right hand forcing Sasuke to look at her.

He blush! The infamous young Uchiha blush just because of how Cute Hinata is right now.

"Hey.. you're blushing duck butt?" The Nara heir said to him causing Sasuke to kick him right on the leg,

"Aw! Shit! Why you do that for?!"

"Because you're an idiot"

She walks toward Shikamaru and bend down on her knees to check for his leg injury, "Are you okay?"

"Yea i'm fine, don't worry about me.. by the way, i know this is troublesome but.. you look very cute to be honest" He said frankly ignoring the look of Sasuke's face, but Sasuke admit to himself that she does look cute especially with that white hairband on her short and Hime style hair, and that lavender dress looks really great on her.

"T-thankyou" she stutter playing with the hem of her dress avoiding any eye contacts with the three boys infront of her.

The meeting are still going on but the young heirs are nowhere to be seen, infact, they are busy playing at the Hyuga garden since the meeting are held inside the Hyuga Household.

"Hey get back here!" The blond hair boy said to the pinapple hair style boy chasing him around the garden, while Hinata and Sasuke sit beside each other on the bench provided.

"So um.. your name is Hinata right? Mind if i call you Hime?" He said to her trying to start a conversation.

"W-what Hime? W-why?" She blushed being called that, the meaning of the word Hime is princess and she is far from that.

"Why? You're cute and pretty like a Hime"

"But i'm no Hime" she said to him playing with her hands that began to sweat every second.

"You are to me" He said while looking at her,

"Since you are my Hime, you must not look at any other guys except for me.. because at this moment you are mine, and i belong to you"

Hinata feel her face getting hotter, her hands shaking uncontrollably and the moment after that she fainted making Sasuke Smirk teasingly,

"You really are so shy my Hime"

The Age for part 1

Hinata - 8

Sasuke -10

Naruto - 10

Shikamaru - 10


	3. Hair

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, Enjoy

She smell of flowers and all things nice, the reason why he can't stand being apart from her, with his face burried in her neck kissing her sensitive spot and whispers sweet nothing into her ears.

And her hair, her long silky black hair. It remind him of his Mother 'Uchiha Mikoto' back when she was still alive before the Massacre of the Uchiha clan. He misses her, God only knows how he long to hug his mother again, if given the chance he would gladly take it.

He hug her closer to his body and carress her back in a gentle manner, "Whats wrong Dear?" Hinata ask her husband drawing small circle on his back while Sasuke just shrug and continuing on hugging her.

"Nothing, i just want to hold you close tonight and i also remember how my mother used to hug me every night before sleep"

"Oh honey, i'm here now" she try to make a space between them and look straight into his eyes, lifting his face with her thumb caressing his cheek gently.

"Don't be sad about everything that has happen before, everything happen for a reason, now you have me and Haji.. don't forget about these two little babies inside me" she kiss his lips gently while smiling at him, hurt at the sight before her. There are times where Sasuke shows his vulnerable side, even the strongest Ex-missing nin cries some time.

"I remember how soft her hair is, i always love her hair though.. and you remind me of her.. i suppose the rumor about me liking girls with long hair is true after all" He chuckle softly, holding her hands in his.

"Remember that one time when you accidentally throw a chewing gum on my hair" Hinata said with enthusiasm making Sasuke groan in annoyance, its not his fault.

Thanks to his Annoying blond friend, Hinata have to cut her hair short after that incident. He was suppose to throw the chewing gum on Naruto's hair but ended up on Hinata's hair instead. They were 12 during that time.

"I've told you before, it was an accident.. how many times do i have to tell you" he rub his face and sigh tiredly while still holding Hinata on his lap cuddling closer to her.

"I know and i forgive you, even though you have not properly apologize to me" she roll her eyes at her husband and push his chest away gently acting like she's mad when the truth is she's not.

"Ok Hime Sama, you got me.. you want me to apologize to you now? I will gladly do it"

"Then do it" she looks at him with that big shimmering eyes of hers while grinning.

"How about tomorrow, i need to sleep and you need one too, goodnight love!" He said while kissing her cheek, took the blanket and wrap it around his body.

"Heyy no fair!!!!" She pinch his side making Sasuke smirk at her while saying,

"life is full of disappointment my dear"


	4. Engagement

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and any of its Characters, strictly and respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

No money nor any kind of profit are made from this fanfiction.

No real person nor any real life story are associated, if you find any of this story simillar, its just a matter of coincidence.

No plagiarism.

Normal pov

"Do you know who Sasuke Uchiha is?"

"What?! Hinata do you live under a rock or something, he's the most illegible batchelor out there! Thousands of girls dying to be his one and only girl.. But.. Being the playboy that he is, none are able to stay longer in their relationship"

"Too bad huh, but i gotto tell you guys something!"

Mustering all the courage she needs, because this matter is no child's play. She either tell them or suck it.

"Then Tell us girls, no use delaying. I have a feeling that you got so many things playing in your mind right now"

Her hands feel clammy, as nervous as she is telling her bestfriends her problems is her number one priority.

"I got engage with Uchiha Sasuke!" she shut her mouth tight with her hands the moment after she said it.

"WHATT?!!!"

"Shh.. Be q-quiet please, nobody has to know.. Yet.."

"But Hina, you're engage with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, i repeat Uchiha Sa-su-ke"

The pink hair girl rolls her eyes at her blond friend.

"Shut it Ino, you're gonna get us kick out"

Hinata can't stand the awkward atmosphere decided to tell Her friends all of her plans to backfire her father's plan on getting her engage.

She's rich, smart, beautiful and most of all indipendent. Who's Uchiha Sasuke to ruin all those things that Hinata tried so hard to achieve.

"I was thinking, maybe if i show up looking crazy on my first meet up with Uchiha Sasuke.. He'll Change his mind! And break the engagement without me getting involve! What do you guys think?"

"I don't know Hina, too much of a risk"

"Ino, trust me,.. I can handle it"

Ino feeling worried that something bad might happen to her bestfriend, for trying to trick Uchiha Sasuke into believing Hinata is some kind of a crazy and slutty girl.

But she brush it off and force herself to believe Hinata.

"Hmm.. What do you think Sakura"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and Say,

"If she want to, i'm not gonna say no.. But we're going to help her in this"

Sasuke and Hinata meet up are only a day away, she got all the costume that she needs, wig, make up and all she got to do is wait and make sure everything goes to plan.

She was Sitting on her bed thinking of things to say to Sasuke on their meet up tomorrow when suddenly her phone rings.

~Me and my heart we got issues, don't know if i should hate you or miss you~

Cklek*

"Hello?"

"Oh hai babe, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Her blond friend is on the line, and she doubt any seconds now her Pink friend would be joining their conversation.

Tenett! Tenett!

"Oh! Hold on! I got Sakura on the line too!"

"Oh Hello Sakura, hows the date going?" Ino ask Sakura trying to fuel up things, she knows Sakura had a fight with her boyfriend today on their date.

"Shut up pig! Mind your own!"

"Okay~ geez quite a temper you got there"

Hinata can only shake her head and smile, they don't really meant every bad thing that they say Because in her heart She knows, Ino love Sakura and Her as much as she love her Family. They are sisters, and sisters stick togther.

"By the way Hina-Babe call me tomorrow ok, i need to check that you're ready for tomorrow"

"Ok sakura, Goodnight you two.. I'm getting sleepy by the minute.."

"byeee Hinata" Both Sakura and Ino said in Unison.

Drtt! Drtt! Drrt!

"Hello?"

"Hina babe, are you ready?"

"Hmm, who's this" Still a little bit groggy from her sleep.

"Its me your grandmother!"

She shot out of bed and shout into her open.

"What?!"

"Idiot! its me Sakura!, are you ready for your "prank the man" plan"

"Hmm i guess so" still unsure with her so called plan, but she have to and its a must... If not.. She'll be forced to marry someone she didn't love.

"Ok, i'll be there at your house at 12.30" She said to Sakura while yawning.

Clek!

"Great, now my tummy's rumbling, time to cook breakfast!"

She got her Harley queen suit in her bag, complete with the wig and baseball bat and everything needed to ensure the plan work well.

"Wig?"

"I got it"

"extremely Short shorts?"

"Yep"

"Baseball bat"

"i got that one too"

They continue on checking everything till Sakura said this.

"Fake Buns?"

"What the?!! Sakura!!"

Sakura laugh and and wave her hand from side to side trying to stop Hinata from throwing that big metal stool.

"What?, i think you'll be needing one of those.. You're going to look hot in that"

"Shame on You Sakura, i think that forehead of yours wouldn't get any bigger than it is right now, put your brain into use okay" Ino flick her big forehead making Sakura angry, but before she try to say something back at her Hinata stop her in time.

"Ehemm, okay guys fighting later and start your work now"

She's feeling really nervous right now, the duos are done with their make over and Hinata was left standing behind the big mirror. They prevent her from checking her appearence because they think there's something missing and they need to find it. Fast!!

"You know whats missing? I think she need a sexy mole under her lips" Ino said.

"No mole you pig! She's going to look lika that old lady living across the street, and she ain't an old lady"

Sakura glares at her blond Bestfriend.

"Okay! If you're smart enough why don't think of something!"

"Wait! Wait! I know!! A chewing gum.. Make her look bad and spicy huh?"

She moves hers shoulders in a jiggy up and down style while Ino just rolls her eyes.

"Here you go, chew on that"

Hinta took the chewing gum from Sakura and start on chewing.

"Okay Hinata turn around!"

The moments she turns her body around, she was loss for words. One thing on her mind.. 'Bad Ass'

"Ohmygod i'm blond!"

"Yeahh we are team blond baby, except for this pinky here"Ino said while Sakura give her that disgusted look.

"They're in ponytails too!"

"Just like the Harley Hina! You know nobody messes with the Queen"

"Who did all this make up?, i have blue on my left eye and pink on the other one, and don't you guys think this outfit is a little bit too much for me?"

Ino shook her head and grab both of Hinata's shoulders.

"Its time for you to be brave Hina, we're not always gonna be there for you. So you need to be ready, face that challenge yourself! So what do you say?"

She hesitate at first but finally give in,

"O-okay"

"remember, be the bad ass not the other way around"

"Now off you go Hina"

Tap*Tap*Tap*

She's walking into the restaurant not caring on how dirty all the mens look at her.

She wears those killer high heels that compliments her white and slender legs and make All mens drools over her.

When she finally spots The Uchiha sitting by himself on the corner side of the restaurant, she waves her hands at him.

Sasuke knowing that it hers, stand up and wave back.

"Heheh, sorry i'm late, bad Traffic ya know heheh!"

"Its okay Hinata" Sasuke smile at her making her angry in the inside.

'What the?! Shouldn't he be angry or something!!'

"So.. Watcha order for me?" Chewing the gum while sticking it out with her fingers and putting it back in.

Sasuke try to contain his laugh.

"I didn't order anything yet. I reckon you want some salad or any veggies i don't know"

"Veggies!!?? Nuh uhh i don't veggies, Hey waiter come'mere"

"Okay lets get to it! i want 2 roast beef with lots and lots of garlic in it, 2 spaghetti with meatballs and don't you ever dare skipping on that cheddar cheese ya got that?!"

"Yes maam is that all"

"Nope! Do you have some Sake? Or anything strong like that?"

"No maam, oh geez too bad huh?"

"Plain water would be helpful"

She glare at the waiter and then focus her attention on Uchiha Sasuke.

"So sasuke How bout you?"

Sasuke was really intimaded by her that he found it hard to say anything,

"Oh no i'm good, A pepsi for me okay"

Their food came and Hinata feast on it like a piranha feasting on its prey.

"Slow down Hinata, you might choke yourself"

"Ahahahaa" she laugh, showing her mouth full with all the food she eats.

She wipes her mouth clean with her napkins and push her breast forward trying to show a little cleavage.

"So Sasuke, since we're going to be engage i need to be honest with you"

"I'm a wild girl, and wild girl cannot be tame. Ya know what i'm saying.. So why don't you break this foolish engagement and we both go on our separate ways, huh? Whad da ya say?" she winks at him, but he shows no effect. No emotion what so ever.

Suddenly Sasuke stands up and walk towards her. He stoop down to her level and whispers something on her left ear.

"Well too bad, miss Hina, i'm a bad boy myself and a bad boy always gets what he wants" he lick her ear and hold her Chin.

Hinata can't do anything about it, her legs numb, her hands numb, all part of her body is numb.

"So honey, you just need to put up with me and proceed with the engagement. I can't wait to claim you" He licks her nose this time making Hinata blush.

"I know that you do all this to make me cancel the engagement am i right, well tough luck Hina-Hime, that ain't gonna happen. Because i know who you really are.. You're that cute and shy girl i met 10 years ago.. And you will always be my girl"

"B-but"

Chup*

"Stop talking, here take my jacket. Close that cleavage of yours. Your body are only mine to see.

Still shock from that kiss, Hinata can't help but feeling a little light headed and within minutes she faint. Sasuke caught her just in time and took her in his arms.

"Looks like your plan didn't work Hime heheh"

An: Thankyou for the kind reviews :) i appreciate it


	5. Preggers

Disclaimer: I don't own Nothing.

Just a little snippet of Sasuhina's daily life. Strictly all characters belong to MK.

"Now i pronounce you, husband and wife"

She look at her husband with adoration in her eyes, they have been together since forever.

But she always remember the time when they first met, street full of snow.. Kids running around, excitement shows on their faces, such a perfect day to spend your winter Holiday.

But one child seems to be alone, far from the others and paying no mind to the commotion around her. When suddenly.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" suddenly a boy about her age appear right next to her.

"U-um a l-little bit" she try to smile at the boy but fail misserably, she can't keep her body still from shivering.

"Guess you're cold huh?"

"Come! My brother brought something and he's right there! Maybe it should warm you up" he said trying to be friendly, this poor little mousie caught his eyes ever since he step his foot on this icy playground.

"M-my mother told m-me not to talk to strangers" She said without looking in the eyes.

Suddenly the boy realize that he haven't properly introduced himself.

"Oh! My bad, my name is Sasuke Uchiha! Whats yours?"

"E-etoo, Hinata H-hyuga"

"Well then Hina-chan, since we know each others name that means we're not strangers anymore, come with me"

He offer her his hand, while Hinata hesitate but eventually give in at the end.

Flashback ends

"Hinata come" Sasuke Said while offering his hand for her to hold.

"Now this seems to bring back joyful memories, isn't it Sasuke-kun" He look at her lovingly, a sight he treasure the most the beautiful and kind face of his wife.

"Ofcourse Hime, i will never forget those precious day of ours" she flicked his nose playfully and kiss it making Sasuke Blush.

"I thought you didn't like the public affection?" he ask her, pulling her body closer to him.

"Its not that i object it, but w-we're husband and wife n-now, i love to show people that you are mine and m-mine alone"

He chuckle softly, while playing with her soft hair "I'am yours Hime, don't ever doubt that"

"Hmm" giving each other the eskimo kissess.

While they're doing that, all the audience are making that "Aww" sound but some are disgust by that unnecesary public affection, like this person..

"Save it for later guys, you have allll night.. But please don't do it here eww"

Naruto mocks the couple.

"Baka! Let them do what they want" Sakura Hit the baka dobe on his head earning a chuckle from our Bride Hime.

"ehhehe" Sasuke smile when he saw his Hime laugh, He's the luckiest man in the world.

3 months later.

"Hoekk! Hoek!" by the sound of it something is wrong. Sasuke came rushing to the toilet where his wife is, with her head near the toilet sink throwing everything of whats left in her stomach.b

"Are you alright Hime?" panic took over him.

"I'm Alrigh- hoek!" he pull her hair gently and rub her back to soothes her.

"Baby girl, Should we go to the Hospital?"

"I think we should" it has been two weeks since she act this way. Some say this are the sign of a pregnant mother. Excited much but she's keeping it low to herself, so that she can handle the news either it will be bad or good.

"Well Hello Miss Uchiha, what brings you here?"

the doctor smile at her but that smile of his makes the young husband beside Hinata flinch, a glaring contest begin between Sasuke and the Doctor who happen to be his frenemy 'Otsutsuki Toneri'.

"Stop that Bullshit smile of yours" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun stop it" Hinata look at her husband, very disappointed for his behaviour. Maybe it is time to teach that jealous husband of hers a lesson

10 minutes passed

"Congratulation! She's pregnant"

She can't believe it, a smile form on her face.. Cheeks as red as tomato, eyes blurry with tears threatening to fall.

"Ba-be, i'm p-pregnant?"

"Yes you are Baby girl, thankyou for this" Sasuke kissed her on her forehead, and whispers something

"Thankyou for everything Baby, I love you"

Till next time, Babies..

Click this and Review have a good day.


	6. Bodyguard

Bodyguard Au️

Sasuhina for Life, Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters, no money nor profit are made.

An: Thanks for all the reviews guys, sorry i can't answer all of it. And i'll try to find a beta reader soon i'm sorry if its not to your likings.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm, looking at my table clock, its still early in the morning. Its a habit of mine, i used to cook breakfast for my family. And they all love my cooking eventhough i'm not confident about it myself.

A heard knocking on my door along with a soft voice of female maid calling my name, "Ohime-Sama, what ingredients would you like for todays breakfast? You're not gonna cook it yourself this morning are you?" She said while i chuckle to myself, trying hard not to tease her.

"Gomennasai Shizune-san, you know how much i love to cook right. Just prepare my usual recipes ingredients okay" I look at her while smiling, i treat all maids here equally, they are like family to me.

"Onee-san! ohayou!" Hanabi kiss her sister cheek and also her father's who sit across of Hinata's.

"Ohayou Tousama"

"Ohayou Hanabi, well now behave yourself, and stop bullying your sister" Hiashi said sternly, try to intimidate his younger child who seems to be enjoying hugging her sister in a death lock grip.

"Hanabi-chan, c-can't breath!" She said while trying to pull Hanabi away from her, looking at Her brother Neji with pleading eyes. Neji sigh and tie his hair, "Let go Hanabi or i'll tell dad about Konohamaru"

Hanabi hug started to loosen, and she glare at Neji, "You wouldn't dare"

"Well yeahh, try me pftt" he only snorts at her, the morning commotion always happen in the Hyuga Household. Hiashi the head of the clan can only sigh and shake his head gently.

Someone footstep echoing in the hallway before entering the dining room where the Hyuga family are happily eating their breakfast.

"Ohayou Hiashi Sama" he bow at Hiashi respectfully, he look around and finally he spotted someone who he's eager to meet this morning. He smirk at her making Hinata blush, this sign of flirting are noticeable by Hanabi. She saw how her sister blush crazily because of this man and try to tease them. "Stop flirting its disgusting, and you Onee-san! Stop blushing!!"

Hinata gasp and hit her sister's arm lightly "I-i'am not"

He push her body lightly towards the wall and trap her between his arms,

"S-sasuke-kun.. w-what are you doing?" She ask shyly avoiding his piercing gaze.

"You know what i want Hime, those tempting lips of yours are begging to be kissed"

"You p-perve" Hinata glare at him making Sasuke chuckle lightly.

Without a second thought, he kiss her lightly and it become much more fiercer the moment she kissed him back, making Sasuke moan lightly while his hand find their way around Hinata's waist.

"W-wait! Not there" Hinata try to push his hand away from her waist, but Sasuke continue to kiss her ignoring her pleas.

"Sasuke i mean it!" Finally he stop and stare at her with a tired face,

"Come on now Hinata, i need you" sniffing through her neck wanting more of her natural fragrance.

"We can't do this anymore, you're my bodyguard" finally she said it, hiding her face away from him.

" I don't care" he said sternly hoping for his beloved to look at him.

"Because once i love a woman, i will love her till i die" the moment he said this, Hinata turn her head to look at him, eyes glaze with tears threatening to fall.

"I also love you"

Thankyou for the reviews


	7. Whyiloveyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did, Sasuhina would be a real couple trust me.

I got inspired by "Sweet union" by crazygurl12 fanfiction ffn please check her out. The story plot is mine. I just love the concept of Sasuhina family in Canon universe, where he fall in love with Hinata after his adventure to repent for his sin.

I don't plagiate, because i respect the author.

Enjoy this story you awesome Sasuhina lovers, we're cooler than the haters!.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his wife vomitting in their private toilet, ever since they got married the Hyuga council refuse to let Hinata live in the Uchiha compound. They gave plenty of reasons why, like the Compound is not strong enough or the eerie atmosphere from the massacre incidence is scaring Hinata. Which is all bullshit for Sasuke point of view.

Flashback

" _I'm going to bring my wife with me to the Uchiha compound" Sasuke sternly said that with eyes full of hatred to the elders direction "Whether you like it or not."_

 _"We can't do that, and you don't have the rights to demand anything since you are still under Konoha's prison protection" said the Hyuga elder talking back at him maliciously._

 _"I might be a rogue ninja in the past, but i love Hinata and she is my wife, no harm will come to her. I still have my senses inside of me" he picked up the Uchiha compound contract scroll and put in inside his left pocket._

 _"We refuse to let you bring her to that filthy place! Mark my word! If you continue on pressuring us you will face the consequences!"_

 _Before he can talk back at that old stupid fart, Hinata came inside the meeting room and hold his hand ever so gently._

 _"Sasu-kun, let us go back inside. You haven't eaten any food right? I cook something for you" that smile on her face calm his heart, he smile back at her and nodded as a sign of approval._

 _"Lets go" before he even step his foot outside the meeting room, he turn his head and look back at the Hyuga elders._

 _"_ _We are not finish yet, i will bring this matters later"_

Flashback ends

"Hime?, are you okay" he approach the toilet door knocking it from the outside.

"Can i come inside?"

"N-no Sasu i'm fine, just a little headache that is all" she said with a soft voice hoping to calm her husband down.

"We can meet Sakura this morning if you want, it may just take a few minutes to check up on you"

The sound of vomitting become to much for Sasuke to handle, thank god that the door is not locked.

"Hime.. hahh" he sigh while walking towards her, she have her head near the toilet bowl vomitting everything that she has eaten.

Tears flowing down on her face, with a hiccup sounds that follows after. Not wasting anymore time, he bend over and lift her in his arms. Hugging her closer to his body, she sniffles quietly trying to contain her cries but failed. Not with her hiccups acting at this moment.

"Sasu-kun, i don't feel well" she hides her face on his neck, smelling the masculine smell that she love so much.

"I know love" Sasuke wipe her tears with his fingers. "Do you want to do something before we go to Sakura this morning, a warm bath perhaps?"

"No.." acting like a sulking child, Sasuke smiled at her behaviour. Fate sure is funny, one moment you're rogue ninja and the second you are someones husband. Hinata Hyuga husband to be exact, before, he thinks that Hinata is the same like his other fangirls who annoys him.

But after he got to know her, there is something different about her that makes him attracted to her. Maybe that soft genuine smile of hers or her gentle attitude, who knows.

He remember the time when he saw her playing with the orphans, his heart skip a beat. The way she plays with the orphans makes his heart soften at the sight. It is that time that he knows, he fell so madly in love with her.

They have been friends for more than 2 years, after he got back from his adventure as a rouge ninja. During that time he spend most of his day with Hinata who are asked personally by Tsunade to watch over him since Sakura and Ino got their hands full practicing medical art with the hokage herself. Without second doubt she agreed to it.

"Are you ready?" He ask again

"Yeah, lets get going shall we?" She smile and giggle at him which he replied with a smile of his own.

They walk hand in hand, ignoring the looks the villagers have given to them. Some are smiling but some of them talks bad about the couple, how Sasuke are not worth to be the husband of the Hyuga princess, since he used to be a rogue ninja in the past.

Hinata tighten her hold on her husband hand and whispers assuring words into his ears. "Its going to be alright"

"Hn" he answered by rubbing his fingers softly again hers.

They enter the hospital building and ask for Sakura's presence, "I need to see Sakura Haruno, tell her that Hinata ask for her"

The nurse nodded and ask the Uchiha couple to wait while she calls Sakura, "Have a seat first and i will call her in a moment"

Not long after that, Sakura in her Doctor attire walk towards them and smile at the Uchiha couple, "Good morning my lovelies! How can i help you?" She smile at them brushing off her bubblegum pink hair in an enthusiastic way.

"My wife needs a check up, she keeps on vomitting for the last 2 days, i need to know what is wrong with her" usually Sasuke is not the chatterbox type, he prefers to use actions more than words. But seems like today is an exception.

"Okay then, you have to wait here Mr. Uchiha while i check on your wife's health" She ushered Hinata inside her office while Sasuke grumble in annoyance.

20 minute has passed, Sasuke getting a little bit impatient, he has been tapping on his ninja sandals for the past 5 minutes when suddenly Hinata and Sakura step out from Sakura's office.

Sakura look at Sasuke and sigh, "I got good news and bad news"

Sasuke glare at her, if theres anything wrong with his wife he will gladly massacre the whole village.

"Just get on with it," Hinata hold her husband hand and sit right next to him.

"Bad news is she can't accept any mission for the time being, 7 months to be exact, and the good news is.. the reason why she can't accept any mission is, it is not good for the baby"

Sasuke blink! He look over at his wife and his old teammate Sakura, "Are you saying that-"

"Yes! I'm pregnant Sasu!!" Hinata cheers and hug her husband. "I have a baby inside of me for more than 2 months!"

Sasuke stands and lift Hinata up in his arms, "Thank you Hime, i love you" he kiss her eyes, nose and end up on her lips giving her the love she deserves. While Sakura just smile sheepishly, "Okay-okay, enough you love birds, this is a hospital and i don't want to make any trouble here" she laughed nervously.

"Congratulations you both, i wonder when will Naruto propose to me though, that stupid knucklehead"

"Thank you Sakura" Hinata smile at her and hug her in a tight grip.

"No worries munchkin!, i gotta go! See ya around!" She wave at them and run towards her office.

"Shall we go my love?" Sasuke ask for her hand which she complied immediately, "Yes my husband"

"I love you" Hinata giggle, big smile on her face with her head settles on his shoulder. "I love you more, Thank you for this wonderful gift"

End.

Canon Sasuhina, if you find any grammar errors please let me know, otherwise enjoy!!


End file.
